fmafandomcom-20200222-history
Elma
Elma was the wife of Jack Crowley. She only appears in the PlayStation 2 video game Fullmetal Alchemist 2: Curse of the Crimson Elixir. Apperance Elma is a young woman with blue eyes and long silver hair; she is also very pale. Her garb upon revival beared similairty to the Queen of Lebis. However, during her time excavating the ruins with Arlen and Crowley, she wore appropriate clothing for such labor. When Ed and Al see a statue representing the ancient Queen, they are struck by the similarity of her appearance to Elma. As the Phantom, she was blue with long green hair. Fins portruded from her back and darker blue scales appeared randomly on her. She had a yellow left eye and red right eye. Her mouth could not open, leaving her eyes to show emotion. Abilities Elma could melt away at will to appear somewhere else. As the Phantom, having little sanity, she could summon other Golems to her aid, creating damaging pillars and possessed enough strength to reduce Ed's health by at least half. History Elma died years before the start of the game. Jack tried many times to bring her back, but always failed, leading him to find a way to try to resurrect her. Jack met a young archaeologist named Arlen Glostner, and the pair pooled their knowledge of the ancient creation of golems with alchemy to resurrect Elma. She became friends with Arlen, and they worked together to excavate the ruins of Siam-Sid. Then, six months after she had been created, the Elma golem turned to dust before Jack and Arlen's eyes. Jack refused to accept this, and created another golem, but each would eventually disintegrate. Many were made and each one faded and hurt Elma each time she returned. She even asked Arlen to kill her but he never did and she suffered greatly. Years later she meets the Elric Brothers in Reole and gives Ed a ring with a symbol on it and before vanishing without a trace; Arlen had dug it out during their time together In Siam-Sid and gave it to Elma as gift. Slipping between her human and Golem forms, Elma became the deranged Phantom that killed Cornello after his own Crimson Stone backfired. She later was sent to oversee Resembool's citizens being used to create more stones. However, the Elrics burned her badly during their fight. Crowley arrived and healed her with his alchemy before departing with her. As the Phantom, Elma was drawn to the Crimson stone in the room that housed Crowley's corpse. However, while not insane and a Golem, she spent her time in the Queen's Chamber because of its beauty. When the Elrics arrived at Siam-Sid with Arlen, she sadly informed him that it's not his fault for her pain; Crowley only brings her back repeatedly out of love. She next encountered them in the Tower of Lebis, as the Phantom, being defeated once more. Freed from her insanity, Elma died peacefully in Arlen's arms. Right after the destruction of the Crimsone Stone, Elma's spirit is seen taking back the ring Ed left behind and sitting next to Crowley's body. Only Arlen saw this. Category:Characters Category:Video Games Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Female Category:Human Category:Videogame character